Lost Beginnings
by Ninni51
Summary: "Why go look in an author's books when what they don't write is that much more valuable?" A collection of dumped ideas that I've had while writing. Warning: there WILL be lots of self-inserts, so if they bother you, well, too bad. Rated T because swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A few words before I start this first chapter: first and foremost I wanna tell you that if you expect a little amount of self inserts written here, hoo boy you're in for disappointment. It's very rare that I work with just canon material and really like 80%-100% of the stuff you find here will be OC-insert/Self-insert. So deal with it. I MAY post something original, but only if the god of all things written decides to visit myself in the night, slap me in the face and tell me to get on my ass and start writing. So yeah.**

 **Second thing is that I'm amazed by how well my main fic is being received. I only started it as a writing exercise/way to pass time that I wasn't even sure I would continue, so I really really appreciate the support.**

 **Third, this thing will update VERY sporadically. Like, I could do two in a row or I could not do two at a two months distance. It's really up to wheter or not I feel that "Spark" that makes me wanna write, amirite?**

 **Also, these "Lost Beginnings" aren't DEFINITELY scrapped. If you really like the idea/want me to write it even just because you're curious I may put some thought into it. The series is gonna work as a set of "Scenes" that came to my mind when I brainstormed about the fic, but ultimately decided against creating said fanfiction for a reason or another. I can probably… maybe… keep up with two updates a week, or I could do updates at alternating weeks. It's really up to whether or not I make a second fanfic to begin with. So yeah… here's the first one, which is a little introductory thingy thing. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

" _Why go look into an author's books, when what they don't write is that much more valuable?"_

 _Here we are, inside a Ninni's natural habitat. The bedroom. The most typical one, really. It's where he spends most of his time screaming at a screen like an autistic monkey._

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!"

 _Ahh, yes. Indeed, we came right on time. So let's take a look._

"HOW THE F*** DID I GET MATCHED WITH A GODDAMN B***H CHALLENGER ZOE MAIN IN A NORMAL?!

 _Indeed, the Ninni oft gets enraged by the curve balls that life throws. But today, sadly, we're not here for him in particular. Rather, we're here to see what's inside his mind._

*the camera zooms in to Nicholas' head till it goes through, revealing the inside*

 _As you can see, the inside of a Ninni's head looks rather… normal, at first glance. A slightly smaller than average brain, all nerve endings are attached, a slight bug in the DNA reproduction giving him an allergy to gluten. How curious. But nevertheless, the thoughts are a whole another thing._

*finger snaps* *suddenly a machine appears, fabricating thoughts that get put on a treadmill and get stored in an archive*

 _Now, this is what a regular author's mind looks like. Archiving every good idea that comes to mind so it can get used for later._

*scene changes again, to a machine working at 2X speed*

 _As you can now see, however, that his thoughts are… slightly less coherent. The machine is working unusually fast, and, while in most individuals this implies simply a faster thought process, this particular instance is a defect that causes half-jumbled thoughts to pop out of. Here, fantasies run wild and usually do not last more than a day or two, but it just so happens that some get put back in the machine to be elaborated more, again and again. The first example that comes to mind is, for example "The otherworldly soldier* which I am shamelessly self-plugging-_

 **Take 2**

 _Which is unusually elaborated. But this is not what we're here for today. Today, we're here to see the less coherent thoughts. Let's pick this one up for example, and take a look._

"Hero Assistant Extraordinaire" _Oh. This one's new! Let's take a look._

I was in a sour mood today. My school had decided that it was about time for us to go out to relieve some stress among the most… exuberant students. But that was not what I was mad about. I was actually happy! It meant that I got to hang out with what little friends I had in schooland it meant that I got to skip a bunch of classes. I was all for it, to be honest.

The problem was… on the third day, after finally getting settled, they decided to take us for a mountain hike. Me, with an average gaming nerd build, which meant slightly overweight and not used to running around, of course didn't appreciate that. But since it wasn't that long of a hike and it might even do me some good to stay out in the open and walk for a while. I did go to the gym, but that only managed to counteract the fact that I had a pretty unhealthy diet. So yeah, I was like "k whatever" as we went. But of course, with a sense of orientation that could rival Zoro's from One Piece, I managed to get my ass lost when I took a wrong turn after tying my shoelace and seeing nobody.

Then it started snowing.

Fucking hell, it started snowing.

Like, it started snowing so bad that in five minutes I was already ankle deep into the snow.

I tried to call someone for help, even the police, but there was no signal here. Just my luck.

Since I didn't wanna freeze my ass off, thank you very much, I decided to enter into a cave that looked decent enough to at least protect me in case of an avalanche.

And so… here I am, in this cave. It's actually a pretty huge cave. Slightly warmer than the outside, but not nearly warm enough to be even remotely comfortable.

Then the hail started as well. Oh, come on! Are you serious?

Since I didn't have anything better to do and help wasn't coming anytime soon, I may as well get to know my new prison.

It was actually a pretty big cave, hot damn. Or I guess I should say cold damn, since there was a snowstorm. Heh.

Terrible jokes aside, the cave started showing signs of civilization as I proceeded further. I noticed that there were stairs, albeit in ruin, leading up to a drop. Not terribly tall, but tall enough that you could sprain an ankle if you weren't careful enough. And then more stairs further on, barely visible thanks to some LED-like bulbs lighting up the place. Well, call me curious now. Just what is this place?

I dropped down, careful to make sure that if anything happened I could easily get back up, and went on further. I was in front of a door, which was decorated with some vaguely familiar patterns and an eye in the middle of it. I decided to take a picture because why wouldn't I, and, snapping a picture of the door and the terminal next to it…

" _Outdated Sheikah tablet recognized. Proceeding to update to version 2.0."_ And then my phone got snatched by the terminal out of my hands.

The door opened though. Go, me?

Already despairing the loss of my phone, I went in further. I was already too deep into this to not go further. Thinking back on it, I probably should have just gone "Nope!" and got the hell outta there.

But I didn't, and that's how I got tangled in with the legend. Allow me to explain.

Past the door, there was another terminal, but this time with something that looked sorta like my phone, but way bigger and different. Since I was very determined to ignore the elephant in the room that was what looked like a dead body to preserve my sanity, I simply went to the terminal. " _Update complete. The Sheikah tablet has successfully been updated. Proceeding with Reanimation of the hero."_ And then I could ignore the guy no longer because he had literally begun glowing so bright that I had to close my eyes and cover them with my hands. When he stopped glowing, he was standing right in front of me.

I sighed. I was just gonna have to accept that I was dropped in Breath of the Wild, right? Maybe this is all just a dream. I hope I can wake up soon.

After a brief introduction with Link (even though I technically didn't know his name), during which I found out that, he did NOT in fact speak, but somehow still managed to get his point across. My current theory is that when he was damaged he lost mental faculties, other than being brutally scarred by the fight against Calamity ganon. It would explain why he did what he just did.

Oh, didn't I tell you? He just jumped off the cliff and ragdoll till he got to valley. Kind of feels like something a player would do, just to test the boundaries of the game.

Ehhyup. He's pretty much dead. Now I have no idea what to wow the Sheikah Tablet is glowing. I grabbed it to check what was going on and…

" _Detected death of the Hero. Impossible to revive. Proceeding with destruction and recreation of the timeline in 10…"_ Wait what?!

" _9"_

Is this thing really gonna destroy the timeline? How do I stop it?!

" _8"_

Well… I guess we're doomed. " _7"_ Damn, though, shortest adventure of my life. " _6"_ Shame that I couldn't get to save the world " _5"_ but I guess that's a hero's business. " _4"_ Now that I think of it… " _3"_ Shouldn't I say something cool if the world is gonna end? " _2"_ Oh, I got it. " _1"_ I make with my hand the gesture of pressing the button on a detonator.

" **BITES ZA DUSTO!** "

" _0"_

And with that, reality collapsed into itself. Sadly, it was less of a boom and more of everything being absorbed into a black hole. Shame.

When I opened my eyes back again (or rather, when I HAD eyes back again), it was to the cliff that link just threw himself off of (in another timeline) I turned to glare at him, and he had the decency to at least look sheepish.

"Well, look at what you did. Timelines don't grow on trees, you know?" I said. I was kinda being harsh on him, but he DID tear a hole into the fabric of the universe just to suicide.

I sighed. "Well, what do you think we should do now?" I said as I turned towards him… to find that he was already leaving.

"Just great… Hey, wait up!" I shouted as I chased after him.

I found out that the Sheikah tablet really did A LOT of things. Aside from me being able to now provide Link with support while fighting with the bomb and magnet upgrade, because fuck if I'm getting close to any of those enemies. Let Link deal with that shit. The most I'm willing to do is pick up a bow, and that only if Link teaches me how to shoot first, because with my luck I'd just end up shooting myself somehow. He clearly has more faith in me than I have in me.

I also found out that 99% of what the menu offered in the game was actually courtesy of the Sheikah tablet. And I say 99 because sadly, there isn't a return to the main menu option here. But the inventory? Sheikah tablet.

The map? Sheikah tablet.

Keeping track of what the hell you have to do when you can't remember it? Sheikah tablet!

Save and continue options? Guess.

This thing is so good that it's not even fair. They may as well have called this game Sheikah Tablet Breath of the Wild. Also, the damn thing seems to have set itself in English, which appears not to be the main language around here. So guess what? I'm stuck with Link till someone finds a way to reprogram this thing to Hyrulean or whatever they write in here (since, at least to me, Hyrulean sounds perfectly like English and Link has had no trouble understanding what I said) so I can just get the hell outta dodge and let him save the world. It's not even that his company's unpleasant, it's actually the opposite. He manages to be a great guy and offer a lot of encouragement despite not being able to speak. But the fact remains that I'm no hero. I'm just some overweight Italian kid who just so happens to have shit luck. I can't go defeat Calamity Ganon, I can't even swing a sword for shit! I'm just being a nuisance to Link most of the time. I think he's getting tired of my whining too, even if he doesn't show.

Anyways, now that we're done with this sanctuary thing and we have the four Spirit Orbs (which by the way, do not get stored inside the Sheikah tablet but inside Link's heart, which freaked me out a lot) that the Old man with a stupidly long name asked for, he's asked us to go to the ruined Temple of Time. Although his actions change, Link appears to have no memories of when he dies. He still takes time to figure out puzzles after he dies and still looks surprised when something shows up. I kind of feel bad for the 31 Nicholas-es that died before me. Because, yes, Link managed to get his ass handed to him 31 times, and 31 times the Sheikah tablet went boom. It got to the point where being absorbed and turned into nothingness doesn't even bother me anymore, and I've stopped saying "BITES ZA DUSTO!" since it gets old fast.

And oh look with my internal rambling we're already here wow. Link kneeled in front of the statue with his eyes closed and begun praying to Hylia, while I awkwardly stood off to the side and did nothing. Like, I just sat down on one of the benches.

The process proved to take a while, almost an hour, and when Link finally stood up with creaking joints I was toying with the Sheikah tablet to relieve me of the boredom. I suddenly heard an old man's laughter above me and looked up to see that the old man was now staring at Link as he said "The blessing of the Goddess has made you that much more resilient, I see…" I turned towards Link to analyse him and… I guess? He looked pretty much the same to me, but I guess I'm not looking for something. "So here I am…" the old man rambled, before snapping "get up here quickly!" I turned back towards Link and said "What the hell was that?" to which he simply shrugged.

We followed after the old man up the ladder and found him in a destroyed part of the temple, right next to a chest. I think this is the bell-ringer's place? I really don't know and oh shit he started talking again-

"Well done there, young ones! Now then, the time has come to show you who I truly am. I used to be King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule." And it took all my willpower not to laugh at that name. Who the hell names their Child Roam Bosphoramus? It almost sounds like a Gary stu name. "I was… the last leader of Hyrule. A kingdom which no longer exists." Which got a shock out of neither of us, since I already knew all of these things, and Link had no clue what he was talking about. We both covered our eyes as he started shining and… damn he was already tall, he's even taller like this. "The great calamity was merciless. It devastated everything in its path, a long century ago. It was then that my life was taken away from me." He looked a lot more somber now. "And since that time, here I have remained in spirit form." He turned to Link "I did not think it wise to overwhelm you while your memory was still fragile, so rather than that, I thought it best to assume a temporary form. Forgive me." He then turned towards me, and with a sterner gaze continued "I also needed to test your good faith since the tablet decided to latch to you, which was unheard of, so that I could be sure that you are not a member of the Yiga Clan." Well fuck you too. He then turned to the broken window of the room, staring at the calamity. "I think you are now ready to hear. Ready to hear what happened 100 years ago."

And he got into a long winded explanation that I frankly didn't listen to since I was already aware of the stuff he was talking about.

"That princess was my own daughter… My dear Zelda." He sighed. "And the courageous knight who protected right up to the very end…" He turned towards us. "That knight was none other than you, Link. You fought valiantly when your fate took an unfortunate turn. And then you were taken to the shrine of Resurrection. Here you stand now, revitalized, 100 years later." Let's skip a bit ahead. "And I know I have no right to ask this of either of you but…" wait what "I am powerless here. You must save her… my daughter." And then he told us how to get to Kakariko village and why. But still "Old man?" I asked him. "I can understand why you would want Link to go on a quest, as he's the last Champion and all, but why me?" He looked at me with an expression that said "Duh, it's obvious why" and said "You're the only one here who can understand the Sheikah tablet, are you not?" "Yeah, but- "but he cut me off with a tsk. "Then you have the burden to carry it. It's simple, is it not?" He asked. "But I got there by a mistake of fate! I'm just a civilian, I don't know how to hold a sword or-" but he cut me off again "Fate does not make mistakes. It appears you were meant for much more than a simple life." He said with an amused expression as he clapped my shoulder. "Now then, be off! Oh, and don't forget your paragliders! Ha ha ha!" He said as he faded away, leaving me whimpering there.

I'm doomed.

 **Aaaaaand there you have it. The cringiest introduction ever to a fanfiction about fanfictions and chapter 1 are out! As I already said, these will be a set of scenes so in the eventuality that somehow enough people like the garbage that I post I may gather enough willpower to create this thing and make it a much better and longer thing. The only ship featured would be ZeldaxLink because fuck shipping I ain't doin that.**

 **Anyways that's all from me, see you later, Ninni51 out *drops mic***


	2. Chapter 2

**So… this technically was the other fic that was most likely to become my main. Still fire emblem, but Path of Radiance this time. This is also the most likely if not assured to become a real thing later on unless my opinion changes drastically for some reason. I picked the Awakening style fanfiction for simplicity's sake, as well as the fact that I could link it to Tales of Symphonia (just realized that Tales Of Symphonia and The Otherworldly Soldier have the same anagram owo). I'm extremely bored right now and the new chapter of ToS is up so yeah. Enjoy the sneak peek of what I COULD do somewhere down the line. Also please post reviews to let me know what do you think. Your opinion matters a lot to me.**

I'm in a rather crowded waiting room outside an office, sitting down as my leg goes up and down from stress energy. I hate ADHD. Near me there's some indistinct people as we're all waiting to be judged. Suddenly, the person? next to me speaks up.

"Is this your first time here?" they ask.

"Y-yeah." I reply

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. It's not like you've done anything bad right?" he asks.

"No!" I reply perhaps a bit too loud.

"Geeze kid, calm down. Look, if it can make you feel better-"

"Mr. Scott in the office. I repeat, Mr. Scott in the office." A voice rings out from inside.

"Oh! It's my turn kid. Good luck on your afterlife!" he waves. As you may have already guessed, this is the place where one goes to be sorted in the afterlife. I honestly have no idea what I expected, but it wasn't this. And now I'm a nervous wreck because I don't know where I'll go. I was a decent person, right?

"Mr. Marsella in the office. I repeat, Mr. Marsella in the office." A voice rings again. Shit, they sorted him so fast?

I stand up and notice everyone watching me as I head towards the door. What greets me is a completely white room, including the door I just came through with just a desk and two seats, one of which is occupied by… Morgan Freeman?

"Ah, there we go Mr. Marsella. Ready to review your file?" I just stared at him. What the hell?

Noticing my confusion, he said "This form is simply what you imagine me as. Once I've had someone imagine me as a spaghetti monster. That was fun. If you haven't realized, I'm God." Oh. I went and took my seat. He nodded and took out a massive file from… somewhere.

"Now let's see here… raised as a Christian from a Christian family, later shifted to Agnosticism due to the conflict between a scientific view of the world obtained from the brother and what he was taught, good choice by the way, led a sedentary lifestyle, not many friends, never made use of drugs, only slight alcohol usage, an addiction to gaming?" He raised an eyebrow. I simply lowered my gaze and preferred not to comment. "Moving on, no particular acts of evil but also not particular acts of good, slightly above average intelligence but lazy, impulsive, and died at age 15 due to not looking both sides of the road. Is this all correct?" I nodded, still not raising my eyes.

"Well, let's see what options do you have… you do not qualify for any sort of heaven due to lack of faith, certainly do not qualify for hell" I let out a sigh in relief "purgatory's still under repairs… cannot reincarnate you since you didn't pass the 18-year threshold but aren't below 10… Ah! How would you like to become a part of a video game?" What? "Really?" I asked.

"Sure. Just fill out the paperwork required and I'll send you wherever." A sheet of paper with a pen appeared in front of me.

Name: Nicholas

Gender: Male

Race:

Game: Path of Radiance

Class:

I immediately filled out the class section with mage because if I had a chance at having magic in whatever universe I'd be sent to I'd take it in a heartbeat. As for the other blank space…

"Sir?" I asked.

"Yes?" He looked up from whatever he was looking in my file.

"Is the race supposed to be blank?"

"Ah, must've been a misprint. Just fill it out with human." I stared at the paper. Filling it out with human would be the safest choice and would make me stay the same. On the other hand though… I may not have an occasion like this in several lifetimes. So…

Name: Nicholas

Gender: Male

Race: Heron Laguz

Game: Path of Radiance

Class: Mage

"What now?" I asked. "Oh, just go into the door behind you to Yune's office. She's the one who handles paperwork about that world."

So I did. I entered her office, which looked exactly the same, except that there was what looked like a child with ginger hair and eyes, and wearing a yellow-orangeish poncho with a green cape, and brown boots.

She said nothing so I just sat down and handed her the sheet, she took one look at it, then one look at me with an unreadable expression before closing her eyes, sighing and, in a very low voice she said "You just had to be a little shit, didn't you? Fine. You want to be a heron? Be a heron. But you'll pay the consequences." And suddenly, pain lanced next to my shoulder blades as white wings shot out of my back. My hair turned several shades lighter, till it became a very dirty blonde, and I felt a surge of… something go through my whole body before stopping at my throat and changing it, then moving up till it reached my brain and… something happened. I'm not sure what, but something happened.

"Good job. Now you're a pretty boy of the Heron Royal family, with everything that comes with it. Good luck surviving! Also remember that you can only speak in heron language now." Wait what

But I was already out like a light.

When I woke up, I was propped against a tree. I sat up, stretching my legs and wings instinctually before stopping as I realized that holy shit I have wings

"The hell?" I asked to nobody in particular before my hands flew to my face as I stopped myself from talking, because holy fuck that was not English.

"I-I'm a heron now. What the hell?!" The realization that what I experienced was not a dream hit me like a truck. So I really was sent to Path of Radiance?! One of the most racist games ever. AND I'M A FUCKING LAGUZ.

I started to take in my surroundings as I tried (and failed) to gather my wits. "Alright, this is obviously a village, even though it's small… 5 houses, with the biggest one I'm guessing is the mayor's… and… it looks strangely familiar?" There really wasn't anything else to observe. People seemed to all be inside at this time of the day, probably eating or something. About myself…

I started checking myself out, noticing, aside from the pair of white wings (I decided to fold them behind my back to not draw too much attention, even though it was gonna give me deadly cramps) that my clothes were not the same as the ones I died with. There would probably be bloodstains. Lots of em. Ew.

Instead, I was dressed in a light green shirt, white pants that were held up by a belt around my waist. My hands were covered by greaves which left only the fingers exposed, and I had a golden bracelet around my left arm with a green gem situated inside it. So wait, is this one of the bands that raise growrates? Cause I ain't giving this up for the world. Moving on, I also had the typical mage cloak with the hood that I could pull up, and light black leather armor around my torso, with a hole fit for the two oversized targets on my back, and a shoulder bag. I'm glad I at least didn't receive the FF version of the black mage because I like being able to see my face thank you very much.

As I was done I emptied the contents of the bag, to find that it didn't hold much besides a few coins and two tomes, with a note left that said "A little gift :p Make good use of it!" and signed by Yune. I sighed. The tome was apparently Merric's Excalibur and a simple fire tome. I decided to use the fire tome as my primary weapon to preserve the Excalibur and SHIT-

Now I remember why the village looked familiar! This was the chapter 1 map! The one that had commissioned the Greil Mercenaries to route the bandits! What do I do?! Should I hide? Should I fight? I don't-

"Hey kid, that's a nice purse ya got there." Someone from behind me said. I turned around to see a guy holding a sword in a threatening manner towards me. "But I think it would look nicer on me. So why don't ya hand it over and you get to keep yer life? I'm feeling very generous." Feeling suddenly a spike of rage and pride, I said "No, you stupid _human._ " I spat with as much venom as I could. Where did that come from?

"Ah, yer one of those disgusting sub-humans. Heh, yeah, I see. Ya will fetch a nice price on the market!" He said as he rushed towards me. On instinct, I took out my Fire tome and raised my hand, hurling a fireball at the brigand. He cried in pain, but quickly regained his bearings and lunged towards me to try and stab me. I tried to dodge by taking off, but didn't quite make it and still got grazed in the side. I cried out as I focused as much power as I could into a fireball and hurled it: the bandit was turned to ashes.

Did I just crit? It did feel more powerful than a normal attack…

But a stinging pain in my side warned me that yes, I was bleeding out. I looked around from my spot in the air to try and find help, and saw the Greil mercenaries, but as they noticed my presence an arrow from a random bandit decided to embed itself into my wings.

You know, they say that a bird's wings are a particularly sensitive spot. It was very true. As the pain that could compare to being repeatedly stabbed in the balls shot through me, I fell to the ground, no longer able to fly because of my wound. I saw two axe bandits (really had no better way to describe them) rushing towards me and I think I blacked out for a while there, because the next thing I know there's a green haired guy crouching over me. Damn, is it that time of the fic yet? Ah no, wrong universe…

"Hey kid! Kid! Stay with me!" The green haired guy shouted. There are no horses nearby so I guess this isn't either Oscar or Titania who chose to get an hairdo. It's Boyd.

Hold on a second.

I'm a laguz.

Boyd is not.

Miss me with that Beorc shit! I instantly get up, clenching my teeth through the pain as the presence in my right wing makes itself known. I lift one arm towards the nearest bandit and shout "Fire!" My fireball hits true and the bandit that was duking it out with Titania falls to the ground. She turns to me and nods gratefully. "Damn, I'm good." I say, before my vision swims again and I crumple to the ground. Another blackout and all of the present Greil mercenaries are staring at me.

"What should we do with him? He helped us fight off the bandits. The villagers said that we could do anything so long as we got him off their home." Ike said.

"Maybe we should ask him what he wants?" Boyd suggested as he noticed that I was finally awake. I tried to get to my feet, but I was nearly falling again before He caught me. "Easy there." He said. I hissed in pain as I pulled my hand away before saying "Do not touch me again, beorc." Again, where is all this hostility coming from? I used to be one of them! What the hell?

But this instinct in my gut simply tells me that I cannot trust them.

"He doesn't seem to be able to speak our language. Can you understand what we say, _Sub-Human?_ " Now, I know that Ike does not know the term Laguz. And yet, I could not help this rage coming from inside me at being called that. And so, without thinking I was hurling a fireball towards Ike. Titania got in front of him and cut the fireball in two, and even though the other three tensed Titania simply turned to Ike and in a chiding tone said "Ike, you should _never_ call people sub-humans. It's a grave insult and for them pride is one of the most important things."

"At least you get that right, human." I'm starting to think that my tongue is going on auto-pilot or something. Titania turned to me with an annoyed expression on her face. "While I may not understand your language, I can understand the tone and know that not many people who get sarcastic with me live enough to tell the tale." And then we all blanched because holy shit where is the motherly knight that I've known in game?! All I could feel from her was frigid cold. Now that I think of it, how do the others feel?

Ike… he felt like _Guarded Curiousity._ Like he really wanted to know more about me and Laguz in general, but kept a lid over it. I liked him.

Boyd and Oscar both felt _Tense_ and _Protective_ toward each other. Guess the game never really did do justice about their relationship, huh? Although they can do the triangle attack.

And finally, Titania… _Cold Professionalism_. The very definition of a mercenary. But underneath that it also felt _Understanding_ and _Pity_.

"Is he awake?" Boyd asked as I realized that I had been ignoring them up until now. I opened my eyes to see them staring at me weirdly before I made a gesture with my hand to speak up, as I was now sure that they couldn't understand me either way.

"We were wondering if you would've liked to come to the Mercenary headquarter to receive treatment for your wing. While we did apply basic treatment, it would be preferable to take you to a medic so that they may fix your wing." Titania said. I stared at them mistrustingly, because despite me knowing that they are good people, my instincts just screamed "They're beorc! Don't trust them!" In the end I resolved to wrack my brains for the way to ask in New Tongue before simply saying "Why… Beorc?" I was pretty ashamed of my language skills here, but it was Yune's fault to be honest.

Titania looked at me and suddenly inside her a wave of _Pity_ washed over, before she said "To make up for our archer hitting you, of course." I turned to her in shock, and when I looked I finally noticed that Boyd did in fact have a bow on him, aside from the axe. I started glaring at him, even though it must've looked like a pout, but I didn't care because fuck if that hurt!

"How was I supposed to know that you were an ally?! I just saw someone flying and waving his arms around!" I kept glaring at him.

"Whatever. We got all the bandits and that's the end of it." Titania said, turning to our resident blue haired but not blue-blooded friend. "Ike, are you all right?" "Yes, I'll be fine. We should worry more about our winged friend here."

"Indeed. You know, you surprised me. To think you've come so far." She said and the rest was game dialogue that I had already read plenty of times. Skip straight to the end.

"Everyone's all right? Then let's get going. I'm sure Mist has a nice, hot meal waiting for us. I'm sure we can make room for one more." And so, we got going. As we walked, I started to think about just what my situation was. I had been transported into a videogame, rendered nearly unable to speak and modified my genetics down to the last bit of DNA over a misprint and learned to use magic.

Yes, it was truly absurd. So absurd, in fact, that I started laughing. "Hahahahahahaahahaha!"

"Man, these laguz folk are very weird. He started laughing for no reason." Boyd said. And despite the instinct of anger rising in my chest, I didn't find it in myself to get mad at him. He was right. I am very weird after all.

 **There you go. The second chapter 1 of the fanfic of fanfics. Hope you people enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wish you a good day,**

 **Ninni51, out! *drops mic***


End file.
